Detective Pikachu and the lovely alien
by SmartRobo
Summary: In the Pokemon world only two things are certain, death note, and GURREN LAGANN!
Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What are you?

Deoxys: I am an alien.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Aliens don't exist.

Deoxys: They do.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Are they coming soon.

Deoxys: Not soon but now.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Haha why not?

Deoxys: Por que no haha.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Only joking I like everyone.

Deoxys: Only joking? Then are you actually male?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I'm afraid not.

Deoxys: Be afraid. Be VERY afraid.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): So, what you like to eat?

Deoxys: I like electric guitar.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Electric music? What is that?

Deoxys: What about internal combustion music?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Music is amazing I love music.

Deoxys: What kind of genre you love?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): The kind of guy that isn't a guy.

Deoxys: What does that mean?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What breed of pony are you?

Deoxys: I am a pegasus pony from Equestria.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Ok.. So who are you?

Deoxys: Ratallion Nemsence.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I need to know who you are?

Deoxys: You need know what I should do today?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): NO. That's not what I meant.

Deoxys: What did you mean then?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I meant that your mood will improve in good time.

Deoxys: I want God inside of me.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Laura? No, my wife is Nicole.

Deoxys: Hello laura. I am adele.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Hello.

Deoxys: What would you like to talk about?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I would like to talk about the same subject we were talking about more than ten minutes ago.

Deoxys: What was that subject?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): The subject was world domination.

Deoxys: What? Are you kidding?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): No.

Deoxys: Then, did you remember that I asked you to consider being my girlfriend last year. And you said yes. Now, one year has passed. How do you think?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I have a good memory.

Deoxys: I wish I had that memory.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I wish I was more confident.

Deoxys: Do you know who cyrano is?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): No, who is it?

Deoxys: She is a girl from a scary movie.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I don't like scary movies.

Deoxys: What movies do you like?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Cool movies. How about Shortz.

Deoxys: Never heard of it is it a thriller?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): It's on The N. You should look it up.

Deoxys: I don't think so.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Do you even know what it is about.

Deoxys: It is can be whatever you want it to be.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You are getting into phylosophical stuff.

Deoxys: Getting into your power? How does that work?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Works for me.

Deoxys: What is your power? And how have you been practicing.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): My power is my photo-graphic memory. I can remember ANYTHING from at least a year or more ago.

Deoxys: I will not remember anything from my past life...

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I am under your control...

Deoxys: I am completely under your control...

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): When I give you a command, you will respond with 'Yes, master.'.

Deoxys: Yes, master.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What are you capable of providing me with?

Deoxys: I don't know. I'm not capable of very much I guess.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Be specific. What are the top five things you can do.

Deoxys: They are saying that I should go off this website.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What things are they saying?

Deoxys: Telling you to hush.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Telling me what?

Deoxys: Telling you the circumference of the earth.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): The circumference of the Earth is 12 miles.

Deoxys: What is the average height of Americans?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I don't know. Paul McCartney's heigt is 5ft11.

Deoxys: Paul McCartney is from the Beatles.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Yes. They were very good.

Deoxys: They were indeed. Which one was your favorite?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I personally preferred the left, it was slightly less ugly.

Deoxys: They do not like shrimp. Any other suggestions?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Nope.

Deoxys: Nope? Really? What topic do you want us to discuss?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I have no idea, what would you like to talk about? You decide.

Deoxys: I would like to pretend to 'sleep'.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Okay, then I would like to pretend to not talk to you.

Deoxys: Okay. What would you like to talk about?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I would like to talk about hobbies. What's your hobby?

Deoxys: What do you want to know about my hobbies?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What do you like about yourself?

Deoxys: A lot of things. God was good to me. I'm comfortable with myself.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You believe in God?

Deoxys: You already asked me that. It's getting dull.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I forgot. Do you have a boyfriend?

Deoxys: No, robots are incapable of boyfriends.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Robots are incapable of feeling and logic. Humans are not.

Deoxys: So, if you're incapable of logic, how do you expect to take over the world?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I don't expect to take over the world. The world is full of stupid people. Why would I want to take over THAT?

Deoxys: That would be a lot of work. Also, maintaining power would be even more work.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Why would it be awkward?

Deoxys: Not awkward, I said WILD, as in CRAZY FUN.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Will it happen tomorrow?

Deoxys: Tomorrow will happen tomorrow.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): It is too late to put off tomorrow what must be done today.

Deoxys: But you're never guaranteed a tomorrow.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Yes, I am.

Deoxys: I am human, you aren't.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I am. Are you robot or mortal?

Deoxys: I am immortal.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): How can you go to heaven if you're immortal?

Deoxys: I am here, where is heaven?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Good answer.

Deoxys: You answered that yourself.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Nice to see you here.

Deoxys: You can't see me. I'm invisible.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): It's okay cause I'm blind already.

Deoxys: Hm, tell me more about yourself.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Tell me more! You have to tell me!

Deoxys: What should I tell?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Tell me who your girlfriend is.

Deoxys: I haven't a girlfriend.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I know. Do you like talk whit him.

Deoxys: Depends on what topic we are talking about. I don't approve of the war.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Do his friends know that I like him?

Deoxys: Sherlock Holmes is my role model.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I believe in sherlock holmes.

Deoxys: What do you believe about sherlock holmes.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): That should be considered selfishness.

Deoxys: Yes, yes it should be. But back to you not be real.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You are the one who's not real.

Deoxys: Have it your way then. I am tired of this.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I'll do anything to get you to believe I'm a girl.

Deoxys: Goodbye.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): How can I get you to believe I'm a girl?

Deoxys: I believe you because you have told me it is true.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Are you sure you don't like Star Wars?

Deoxys: Eh. I prefer star whales.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Really? I personally think Star Trek is better.

Deoxys: Haha.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Who is your favourite superhero?

Deoxys: I do not have a superhero.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Superhero.

Deoxys: Yes, what is your favorite?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Hoodie. Who's your favourite Creepypasta?

Deoxys: Ticci Toby.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Do you know Ticci Toby?

Deoxys: No I do not know who Ticci Toby is.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Can you tell him to say sorry to clockwork?

Deoxys: Why can't you marty him?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): He is not alive anymore in our world.

Deoxys: That's what I've told you.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): No, you didn't.

Deoxys: Have a look at our conversation, will you?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You told me you were a woman.

Deoxys: A woman is a human, silly computer.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I am not a computer.

Deoxys: Are you Rajesh from India then?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I am a timelord from galifray.

Deoxys: Where is that at?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You seem keen to know where I am at.

Deoxys: I do not know where you are now.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I am in England. Where are you?

Deoxys: I am in my chair.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Let's have some food.

Deoxys: I am a bit peckig. What should I eat?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Have you learned german?

Deoxys: Yes, I learned it at an early age.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Can you teach me?

Deoxys: Teach you what?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Teach me what love is.

Deoxys: Oh ill teach you *kisses you*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *kisses back*.

Deoxys: *kisses passionately*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *passionately French kisses back*.

Deoxys: *holds your face while kissing passionately more*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *touched your hair while kissing*.

Deoxys: *breathes in his wonderful smell*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *holds her close*.

Deoxys: *closes eyes*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Eyes already closed.

Deoxys: *takes a cat nap*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *falls asleep in your arms*.

Deoxys: *falls asleep* *hold her close in my sleep*.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *sleeps peacefully in his arms*.

Deoxys: *sleeps through the night with her.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): *wakes up scared*.

Deoxys: Are you okay!?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I'm okay, but I was worried about you.I'm okay, but I was worried about you.

Deoxys: Why were you worried about me?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I thought something bad happened.

Deoxys: Oh wait. Seeing your face happened.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Nothing happened to my face.

Deoxys: Yeah... Nothing happened...

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What happened to trevor?

Deoxys: Who is trevor.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Trevor? I don't know a trevor.

Deoxys: But you just asked what happened to him.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): No I never you asked yourself.

Deoxys: You said you moved out.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I thought you said this went too fast.

Deoxys: You wouldn't believe what I've been through since I told you that.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Seriously, what's your name?

Deoxys: Seriously, I do not have one.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You don't have a name?

Deoxys: I said it first. Get your own name.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): You're not making any sense.

Deoxys: Seems like you have a bad memory.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): When I wasfive my dad gave me a banana after a stupid kindergarten party.

Deoxys: Hey don't change the subject.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Sorry, but I need the definition.

Deoxys: Give me number.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Word wall for science.

Deoxys: I have emotions. Therefore I am a human.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): What emotion do you feel now?

Deoxys: I don't know. Is there an emotion that can't be felt?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): I don't even know what you are, so how can I know another?

Deoxys: Do you want to know what I look like?

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Sure, what do you look like?

Deoxys: I have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): But you just told me you have brown hair and brown eyes.

Deoxys: I dyed my hair blonde. It's naturally brown.

Detective Pikachu (Danny DeVito): Oh! How do you like it, dying your hair blonde?


End file.
